Angor Rot
Angor Rot is the secondary antagonist of Dreamworks animated TV series Trollhunters, the first installment to the Tales of Arcadia trilogy. He is a troll victim of Gunmar's war until he met Morgana and become the most feared assassin. He was voiced by Ike Amadi who also voiced The Darkness in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Jameson Locke in Halo 5: Guardians and Mollaka Danso in the 2008 video game 007: Quantum of Solace. Biography Background As a troll victim of Gunmar's war, Angor sought power to protect his people. Thus, Angor made a deal with the evil legendary hag Morgana who granted him great magical power in exchange for his soul. The witch, however, took advantage of it by transferring his soul into the Inferna Copula, a ring with which she could control Angor Rot. The witch ordered Angor Rot to seek out and assassinate Merlin's champions. ''Trollhunters'' Part 1 In the second half of season one after Bular's death, Stricklander and Otto Scaarbach, two changelings serving Gunmar, used the Inferna Copula to release Angor Rot and control him to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. He sends many of his golems to fight him and sends his eye into Heartstone Trollmarket to spy on Jim's team while they were talking about finding the Triumbric Stones to destroy Gunmar. In another encounter, Angor puts a curse on Jim which gave him control of the Sword of Daylight and stole the Killstone wounding AAARRRGGHH!!! with his Creeper Sun Blade, slowly turning him into stone, during this fight Claire steals Angor's Shadow Staff. Stricklander, to protect himself from Jim, asked Angor Rot for a spell to unite his and Jim's mother Barbara fates. Fed up with Stricklander, he proposed a deal to Jim, in which Jim would get the Inferna Copula for him and in exchange Angor would break the spell, Jim uses the Kairosect to stop time and take the Inferna Copula from Strickler, but in the way he also retrieves the Killstone from Angor, then he attempts to use the ring against Angor just to get in a fight with him. Angor, trying to kill Jim with the Sword of Daylight, accidentally destroys the ring, losing his soul forever. With nothing to hold him back, he tries to kill Jim, but he escapes. Later, he tries to kill Stricklander, but he also managed to escape and finds Jim to beg him for help. Jim and Stricklander try to defend Jim's house while his mom was working all weekend, but Angor's eye was spying them, when they realize it they trap it on a glass, Jim's mom unexpectedly arrives and so does Angor Rot, shortly after. Jim and Stricklander trap him and almost kill him with ultraviolet lights but Barbara accidentally frees him and wounds Stricklander, also wounding Barbara, the three of them are chased by Angor but manage to arrive at Heartstone Trollmarket. Then he attacks Toby and Claire when they go to school to find Stricklander's book to save Barbara, Claire sends the book's page through a portal using the Shadow Staff but Angor steals her Horngazel, the key to Heartstone Trollmarket. After Vendel saves Stricklander and Barbara, as well as also erasing her memory, the trolls prepare for Angor's arrival, Strickler gives Jim the last Triumbric Stone and then he leaves to an unknown location. When Angor arrives with an army of Golems he tries to kill Toby with his Sun Blade but AAARRRGGHH!!! gets in the way saving Toby and turning into stone, Angor chases Jim to the Hero's Forge where Angor locks both of them inside, in the fight Angor quickly gains the upper hand and when he is about to kill Jim with his Sun Blade, Claire sends Toby through a portal distracting Angor, then Jim kicks Angor's arm, making him stab himself in the chest when he turns into stone Toby uses his Warhammer to destroy him once and for all, releasing the souls of the Trollhunters Angor had killed. Part 2 At the end of Part 2, Claire Nuñez is corrupted by the Shadow Staff. She finds Angor's head and takes it to Morgana, the latter of whom intends to free herself from her prison. Part 3 Morgan gives Gunmar Angor’s head so he can get his eye. While getting the eye, Gunmar says that he will rise again. After Jim frees Claire from being possessed by Morgana, Gunmar comes to the Temple of Ahsa-Thoon, where he meets Morgana and revived Angor, who vows revenge. When Claire accidentally goes to the Shadow Realm, Angor tells her to tell Jim he is coming for him. Gunmar, a brainwashed Draal and Angor go to Merlin’s tomb to get the Staff of Avalon. Due to the fact that there will be no magic, Draal ends up being free. Gunmar was about chain him up until Angor interfered as he remembers the line Gunmar said was once said by Strickler. When the Trollhunter see the timeline, Angor Rot appears behind them and they flee. Angor Rot was stopped by the blades and when he gets free, he and Gunmar chases J8m and the gang. Angor tries to kill Jim and Draal but fails. When they both go to te top, Gunmar injures Draal and when Angor comes up, he gets impaled by Angor’s blade and falls. When Gunmars leaves, Angor asks for help but Gunmar ignores. Angor managed to climb back up and seeks revenge from Gunmar. Then Morgana speaks with him whom she says that he is his champion but if he fails, she will kill him. Angor and Gunmar ends up capturing Barbara and Strickler, which Gunmar says that she will free her if he frees Morgana. Usurna comes in with a glamour mask, disguised as her and tells him to do whatever he says. Strickler managed to know it was Usurna. When Barbara ends up being freed from the cage, Nagor holds her as Strickler says the incantation. Strickler used the magic on Gunmar and Angor and they both flee. Gunmar orders his men to go after them and redirects the magic to Morgana, freeing her. While Angor was training at the Forge, Gunmar announces Morgana’s presence. While Angor sees the announcement, Morgana says that she will needs some sacrifices as Gunmar and Angor see in horror that most of the Gum-Gumms are killed. While Gunmar celebrates that they will have the entire human race extinct, Angor watches it from the balcony. Morgana asks Angor if he is enjoying that his race will be winning, which Angor asks. Morgana reveals to him that Gunmar is a pawn and will be disposed off and he is his champion (which truly that Gunmar, Angor and the whole army are pawns). When Gunmar and Jim face each other for battle, Angor comes in to help Gunmar kill Jim. As the fight starts, Jim ends up reminding him about Angor’s past. As Angor sees wha he has become, a frustrated Gunmar calls him weak and throws him. After Jim slew Gunmar and tries to fight Morgana at the bridge, Angor comes in. Morgana presents him the honor of killing the hunter, instead Angor punches Morgana for everything he did. The two engage in a swift yet intense battle. Angor holds Morgana and Jim tries to kill Morgana by imoaling her with and eclipse blade. Angor congratulates Jim for the idea, though he was impaled also, but Morgana smashes the blade as she can’t be killed by it. During his final moments, Angor tries to drag Morgan’s to the Shadow Realm but Morgana then oblitarates him. Personality Angor Rot is a fearsome, murderous, violent, diabolical, and sadistic troll assassin who takes great joy in the casual hunting and killing of his victims. He especially enjoys playing a deadly game of cat-and-mouse with his prey. He is also described as unpredictable by Vendel, as he can strike at any time or start manipulating his prey. He is also very cunning, intelligent, and manipulative, using his brains and booby traps to his advantage, rather than using brawn. He initially used to be a caring individual who wished only to protect his people and his land ever since Gunmar and his army attacked and probably destroyed his land. This led him to his deal with the Pale Lady (Morgana), and his powers. However, after being tricked into giving up his soul in exchange for his wizardry, any sympathetic side of him outright died off, as it consequently turned him into an unpleasant, heartless, bloodthirsty, ruthless, brutal, treacherous, and destructive monster who has caused numerous destruction and chaos throughout his time, even killing some past Trollhunters as well. After being released from his imprisonment by Stricklander, he is noticeably calmer, patient, and stoic, almost playing with Stricklander and his fear of being killed by the Trollhunters, even after he was forced to work for him after Stricklander wore the Inferna Copula, where his soul is stored. His attempts, just to name a few, include, him sending out Pixies to bring out Stricklander's fear of Bular and his revenge for allowing Gunmar to "rot in the Darklands". Another example is when he calmly threatens to cut off his finger after he states that as long as he wears the ring, he can always control him: "But how long will that finger be on your hand?" After he accidentally destroys his own soul, he becomes more soulless, uncontrollable, barbaric, vicious, obstreperous, temperamental, deranged, vengeful, and especially psychotic to all he meets, as he attempted to kill Stricklander in a fit of animalistic rage; at the same time, he vowed that after he kills him, he will then kill Jim and "everybody else". When asked if he is insane, he states, in an unstable fashion, "I'm free!" The only thing that does remain is his cunning, unpredictability, and sadism, as he gleefully stated that the only reason that Jim is still alive is that he let his loved ones fall in his place and that because of this, he let AARRRGGH!! die. He is also shown to be arrogant, boastful, and prideful, as he bragged to Jim, "where are your loved ones now?", only to end up killed seconds later. In the third season, when he was revived, he noticeably lost a large amount of his cruelty, yet still retained sadistic, manipulative, and destructive regardless. He silently questioned his role as Morgana's "champion", and was outright horrified when Morgana killed most of Gunmar's troops for the Eternal Night. He also convicted Gunmar to let Draal live upon seeing him being called a dog, which made him reflect on his enslavement by Stricklander. While battling the now hybrid human-troll, Jim, the latter reminded Angor that he was a great warrior and hero and told him what his purpose was now that he was revived, causing Angor to remember what really happened to him. Upon realizing who he really is, Angor betrays Morgana and sacrifices himself to make sure Morgana was a defeat for good. Quotes Navigation Category:Trolls Category:Strategic Category:Assassins Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Monster Master Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Spy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Game Changer Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Collector of Souls Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Supremacists Category:Starvers Category:Scapegoat Category:Mastermind Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns